Dangerous Love - a Frozen and Rise of the guardians crossover
by Elsaaa
Summary: Elsa is in love with Jack Frost, but her love is dangerous. Will it be stronger than fear anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elsa opened her eyes and saw a white blonde young man laying next to her. It was Jack, Jack Frost, her secret love.

"Jack? What are you doing here?", she asked confused, then reminded that he stayed at her castle in Arendelle last night.

"You asked me to stay here, remember?"

"Yes, sorry I was confused."

Elsa got up. She was so proud and royal and of course she didn't sleep in pajamas, no, she slept in an silky corsage that probably wasn't very comfortable, but it didn't matter, cause she was a queen and she believed that a queen must not sleep in pajamas.

"You're so beautiful Elsa.", Jack whispered.

"What?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking aloud.", he mumbled.

Elsa grinned and blushed: "I have to put my dress on... may you..."

"Sure.", Jack got up and left her room.

Elsa has always had a crush on him since he taught her how to control her powers. They never kissed before, but Elsa dreamed about it every night, he was her best friend and she wondered if he was in love with her too or if he still just believed they're just friends.

She put her dress on, not the blue one, but the one she wore at her coronation. Although she hates thinking back to that day... she loved that dress, because her mom also wore it at her coronation.

She put her crown on and left her room.

"GOOD MORNING ELSA!"

Elsa saw her sister Anna running over to her like a weirdo. Elsa still doesn't understand how Anna could be such a cute and nice person in the morning already.

"Good morning Anna, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I had an insanely weird dream last night!", Anna started laughing.

"What dream?"

"Well, I dreamed of you and Jack being together and suddenly you had 2 kids and it was Christmas..."

Anna talked and talked until her sentences and words made absolutely no sense anymore.

"JAAAAACKKKK!", Anna yelled so loud, Elsa crumbled because she hollered Jack's name right into her right ear: "Anna please, stop yelling!"

"Sorry Elsie."

"And stop calling me Elsie!"

"Haha, you two... real sisters.", Jack smiled at Elsa and starred at her.

"Where are you starring at?", Anna asked Jack, shocked from where Jack was looking at.

"Stop starring at my boobs!", Elsa yelled.

"No sorry I was just... sorry I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's okey Jackie.", Elsa smiled at him with bedroom eyes.

Jack swallowed hard, it drove him crazy when she called him Jackie.

"You two are just so cute together!", Anna said, with a day-dreamy look on her face, "Now come on! I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Elsa, I want to show you something.", Jack whispered in Elsa's ear.

"What do you want to show me?"

"You wanna build a snowman?", he smiled at her and took her hand.

It was dark outside already and Jack, Anna and Elsa spent the entire day, fighting about which of Elsa's dresses fits her best, now she was wearing the blue one, because Anna thought she has to wear this one, because it makes her look more like an ice queen.

"Come on now, Elsa!"

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

He took her hand and took her to the top of the roof of her castle.

"Wow, I've never been up here...", Elsa was fascinated by the view of her own kingdom, she didn't even know how beautiful Arendelle was from up here. All the years she locked herself into her room, without knowing what she was missing.

"Come here.", he pulled her closer and took her hands.

"Jack what are you doing? Stop it, please."

"No it's fine look.", he put her hand right on his chest. "I'm not afraid of you, Elsa."

"OW! Jack that hurt!", Elsa yelled, looking at her hand.

"No wait! Look!", Jack put his hands in his. "We can control each others powers."

"But why... how!?", Elsa wondered.

"Elsa, it only works when you truly love me."

"But..."

"Elsa, I love..."

"WAKEEEEEEEEE UUUP! COME ON ELSIE WAKE UP!", Anna hollered and came in the door like a thunderstorm.

It was only just a dream. She dreamed that Jack was in love with her too and he was shortly before kissing her and then her sister came in and woke her up.

"Oh my gosh Anna, sometimes I wish you'd stayed a block of ice!", Elsa wasn't much of a morning person, as against her sister Anna.

"I had the best dream of my life and then you come and wake me up!"

"ELSA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?!"

"Friday?"

"NO! Today is Jack's and Lilly's wedding!"

"What?! Oh right."

Elsa used to forget abou the day when Jack, the love of her life, engaged with Lilly, the girl she hates most. "Oh man I wish I could just banish her out of Arendelle."

"Then do it! You're the queen! You can!"

"No Anna, I don't want Jack to hate me."  
Once again she put her dress on, the blue one this time, she wanted to look better than Lilly.

She put it on and got ready for one of the worst days of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"My god, Emma I don't know if I can do this.", Jack was freaking excited about his wedding. He and his sister Emma already arrived at the chapel where Jack is going to marry Lilly today.

"Of course you can do this Jack! Lilly is the love of your life!"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore...", he mumbled.

"What do you mean?!", Emma asked him with open eyes.

"Well I met Elsa again yesterday and I stayed at her castle last night."

"WHAT?! You and Elsa, the queen of our country, shared a room last night?"

"You know that we've always been best friends since I taught her how to control her powers, Emma."

"Yea, but I mean she's the queen and she's so different and not normal and royal and...", Emma was really shocked about the fact that her brother stayed with Elsa.

"Emma! Just because she's the queen doesn't mean that she's something else, she's only human too. Just like you and me, only that she makes the rules."

"Anyway."

Elsa and Anna arrived. Two guards were walking in front of them. Emma saw them and freaked out: "OH MY GOSH! YOUR MAJESTY, QUEEN ELSA!", Emma bowed down in front of Elsa and Anna.

"Wow Elsa you look beautiful.", Jack was starring at her.

"Jack!", Elsa was happy to see him and she started smiling like a little girl on Christmas morning.

He hugged her.

"You smell good Elsa."

"Thanks Jackie."

Again, she called him Jackie and deep inside he went crazy.

Emma looked at Elsa.

"What? Why do you look at me like that?"

"No I was just... I'm so sorry your majesty!"

Elsa giggled: "You're cute. Now... Anna, Emma... could you please leave us alone. I gotta talk to Jack."

Anna and Emma left.

"Jack I gotta tell you something."

"No. First of all, I gotta tell YOU something."

Elsa was confused by the way he talked to her and looked at him with open eyes.

"Well, Jack..."

"No! Zip it!"

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"JACK! YOU'RE MARRYING LILLY TODAY! HOW DARE YOU!?"

"I'm a bad boy. Don't you like bad boys?", he smiled.

Elsa looked at him, pulled herself up and left the room. Jack was obviously confused by what he just did. He didn't even know why he kissed her by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"HE DID WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!", Anna was sightly excited and shocked at the same time.

"Shhhhhht! Shut your face Anna or do you want anybody to hear that?"

"Jack did what?", Emma came in with a sad look on her face.

"Emma.. I didn't mean to... I told him that..."

"No! I'm sorry but... you can't keep this a secret!"

"Well I won't tell Lilly that I kissed her future husband!"

"But you can't just keep it a secret as well! If you're not gonna tell her I will!"

"No! Emma!", Elsa felt that cold, icy feeling inside again, the same feeling she felt when she was young and scared. "Emma please!"

Elsa ran after her and pulled her back.

"NO! ELSA I WILL TELL HER!"

Elsa's feeling got stronger and stronger, suddenly Emma pushed her away and Elsa's hand touched her own chest and suddenly: "OOOH! A-Anna! ANNA!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!", Anna came running, suddenly she saw her sister laying on the floor. "No!Elsa what happened? You're hands hare cold as ice!"

"Anna!", Elsa cried, "I hit myself with my powers. Ow...!"

"OMG I didn't know this was possible I thought you can only hurt others."

"That's not really the right moment to make jokes Anna!", Elsa yelled.

"But why isn't the ice gone now... I love you Elsa."

"This doesn't work with myself. Someone has to remove it. Someone with ice powers!"

"Then remove it Elsa!"

"Again Anna, I can't remove it! But I'm fine.. I'll pull myself together.. we have to go the ceremony starts any minute."  
"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Jack was standing at the altar waiting for Lilly to enter. He was sightly excited. Elsa and Anna sat in the front row. Suddenly Lilly entered the chapel. She was wearing a white-silver dress and she had a flower in her hair. She had black hair and tanned skin. The complete opposite of Elsa.

Jack wasn't looking at the girl he was about to marry, no, he looked at Elsa. She looked on the floor, contorting her face with pain. Jack realized that something wasn't alright with her.

The pastor begged Elsa for her blessing. Elsa stood up and went towards the altar. She put herself up and tried to smile but the pain and cold feeling in her chest were too strong.

He stood in front of Jack and Lilly and gave them their wedding rings: "Will you, Jackson Overland Frost, honor and love Lillyanne Isabella Carter for the rest of your life?"

Jack looked at Elsa who had a sad, depressed begging look on her face.

"Well...", he starred into her eyes which were as blue and cold as the feeling Elsa had inside.

Suddenly Elsa started feeling dizzy and she saw black stars in front of her. She shook her head, but the feeling only got worse. She looked on the floor and suddenly everything went black, she crumbled and fell into Jack's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Elsa! No, what happened? Elsa, please I love you!", Jack's eyes filled with tears.

"What? I knew it! You always loved her didn't you?!", Lilly ran out, crying but Jack didn't pay attention to her, he just sat on the floor, holding Elsa in his arms. "No. Elsa... Anna? What's wrong with her?!"

"She had a fight with Emma and she told Emma not to tell Lilly that you two kissed and suddenly Emma pushed her and then she hit herself with her powers and..."

"She hit herself with her powers? That means... someone else with ice powers has to remove it. I have to remove it!"

He took her and carried her out.

Back in her castle in Arendelle, he brought her to her room. Elsa was awake again, but she still didn't really know what was going on. He carefully put her onto her bed.

Elsa opened her eyes and weakly smiled at him: "Jack you look so good in a suit. You have to remove it, please."

"Yea, but I don't know how."

Elsa pulled him closer and put his hands onto her chest.

Jacks heart was racing. He loved Elsa more than his life.

"Jackie", she said with bedroom eyes, "I know you can do this. I believe in you. Please, save me."

She pulled him a little closer again until his forehead touched hers. She felt his heart racing and then he kissed her. She felt her chest becoming warmer again.

"See, I know you could do it."

"Yea...", he smiled and kissed her again. He tried to grab the zipper of her dress.

"JACK! NO! You know that this would be against the rules. I'm the queen, I'm not allowed to do this until my wedding night."

"Well what if I'm going to marry you someday?"

She pushed him away and stood up: "Then you gotta wait until that day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Elsa please, let's do it, I love you."

"No. I promised my parents when I was young and I will definitely not break that promise Jackson!"

"You have no idea how wild you're driving me when you're mad.", he smiled at her with his bad boy smile.

"Jack, stop looking at me like that.", Elsa blushed and put her crown on again.

"I love you honey.", he still smiled at her. Elsa took his hand and pushed him out the door.

"Do you wanna kick me out now?"

"No, but I think you should go. The party you were about to start is over, Jackson.", she looked at him with a sarcastic smile. He kissed her cheek and left. Elsa saw her sister Anna coming from the left side of the corridor, she ran over to Anna and hugged her.

"I love you Anna and now come on we gotta talk."

The two girls sat down on Elsa's bed and Elsa told Anna everything that just happened.

"Wow.", Anna was fascinated by what her sister told her, "He really loves you."

"I know and you have no idea how much I wish I could make love to him, but I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I promised mom and dad not to do it before my wedding."

"But he's the right guy."

"What if he's not?"

"Elsa... he is! Don't deny it. You know that he is!", Anna stood up and went towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Elsa come on now. You have to go on a date with Jack."

"No, Anna I will not..."

But it was too late. Elsa just wanted to tell Anna that she's not going but as soon as she started talking, her sister grabbed her and pushed her forward.

"NO ANNA STOP IT I WILL NOT VISIT HIM AT HOME!"

"Oh wanna bet?", she opened the gate and pushed her sister out. "See you tomorrow sis!" Anna closed the gates and Elsa stood in front of it with her mouth wide open. "Anna! OPEN THE GATES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?! YOU CAN'T JUST KICK THE QUEEN OUT! YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE THE CONSEQUENCES WHEN I'M BACK YOUNG LADY!" "I don't think so!"

Elsa saw her sister sitting on the walls above her. She knew there's no other choice. Anna won't let her in until she didn't meet Jack, so she picked up her dress and left. She was really mad because she hated walking and also, her cape of her coronation dress, which she was wearing was so long and as if this wasn't enough, the bobby pins in her hair hurt. She didn't have a braid, she had her coronation twist today. She always had the coronation twist when she missed her mom.

Finally, she arrived at Jack's house. Her heart was racing, even though she was quiet sure, that nothing is going to happen between her and Jack. She knocked the door and saw Jack's mom opening it.

"OMG YOUR MAJESTY! COME IN!", her mom pulled her inside the house.

"I'm begging you for mercy your majesty, whatever Jack did again, please, spare him! I'll punish him, I promise!"

"No actually...", Elsa was sightly surprised by his mom's reaction, "I just wanted to talk to him and I guess he did nothing unless breaking in into my room when I'm sleeping is a crime.", Elsa giggled.

"He did what?!"

"No, that's okey. I liked it."

Jacks mom looked at her like she just arrived from a different planet.

"So... may I talk to him, please."

"Sure... JACK! Come over here!"

"Mom, I told you I'm gonna clean my... woah Elsa... what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk."

"Okey then... you wanna go to my room?"

"Yes..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack pulled Elsa in and pushed her onto his bed.

"Jack!"

He looked the door and kissed her. "What do you wanna tell me?"

"Well I was talking to Anna and she said that it was okey to break the promise."

"Well then...", he opened her hair and suddenly she had her braid again.

"You look so much better with a braid Elsa."

"No, Jack I think it's not okey to break the promise, I can't do this!"

He kissed her again, suddenly she slapped him.

"Ow! What was that!"

"I told you to stop!"

Once again she pushed him away, left, slammed the door and stopped. Elsa closed her eyes, opened the door again and kissed him passionately.

"You're going to marry me anyway, right Jackie?"

"I totally will someday!"

She pushed him onto the bed and they spent their first night together.

The next day, Elsa spent the entire day sitting on her bed, starring at the wall.

"Elsa! Come out please!", Anna knocked the door an opened it.

"What did you do? You froze the entire room!", Anna slipped out and landed right next to her sister on the bed. "Oooooh! Ouch!"

"Anna, watch out!"

"Excuse me your majesty! I hope I didnt't hurt you.", Anna looked at her with a sarcastic face expression. "Why did you freeze anything?", Anna picked up the pillow that lay on Elsa's bed. It Was completely frozen.

"I froze it because I felt like freezing it."

"Wow, what an informative answer, sis. So how was last night?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh come on Elsa, I know that you two..."

"Don't you have better things to do than asking me annoying things here?"

"I want to know what happened!"

"Can you no imagine what happened?!"

"Actually I don't really wanna imagine something but I thing you and Jack..."  
"Yes, Anna it happened okey and now I'd be very thankful if you would leave!"

"Okey fine. I'm leaving.", Anna slammed the door behind her and Elsa knew she has to meet Jack again, so she got up and left to see Jack.

"Elsa, hey, nice to see you."

"Yeah may I come in?"

"Sure, I'm alone by the way.", he grinned at her.

"Jack no. Well actually...", she sat down, "Last night was amazing.", she blushed.

"Yes it was. Don't you wanna repeat it?"

"I'd so love to, but I really can't this time."

"What about a kiss at least?"

She smiled and kissed him slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elsa knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She swore she's never gonna kiss him again and here they are again.

"Jack I... Just stay away from me!"

"What? No, Elsa I love you!"  
"No I'm sorry but all these years, I – I can't love you. I don't know hoe to love anymore I'm sorry Jack. I have to go!"

"Elsa...", he looked at her with tears in his eyes. Jack wasn't that kind of guy who used to cry, no, he was actually a tough and strong man, but not when it came to Elsa. He loved her too much.

Elsa felt this strange, cold feeling inside again.

"Please, stay away from me, I don't wanna hurt you."  
"I'm not afraid of you!"

Elsa put her hands in front of her.

"No Jack please!"

Suddenly an icy blizzard flashed out of her hand: "Oh!"

Jack fought it off with another blizzard.

"See! I can't control it when I'm mixed up!"  
"Elsa listen,", he took her hand and hugged her. Elsa started crying really hard, "I love you and no matter what happens we'll go through this together. I promise."

Elsa started crying again and hugged Jack tighter than ever before. She felt dizzy again and suddenly she felt like the ice inside her heart wasn't really gone yet. And she was right. Her heart started racing and suddenly she felt a painful stab inside her chest.

"Aaaah!", she crumbled and fell.

"Elsa! Elsa what's wrong? Come on open your eyes, please!"

He grabbed her and brought her to the castle.

"Anna! Anna, come here!"

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know she just fainted!"

"What about the ice inside her heart. Did you remove it?"

"Yes, I guess so.", he placed her on the bed.

"Her hands are cold as ice."

Actually her entire body was cold as ice. Her lips were light blue already.

"I know where we get the answer! Come on, we have to take her to the trolls!" 

10 Minutes later, they arrived.

"Please help us!", Anna's face was covered in tears.

The oldest troll came over: "She froze her own heart by accident didn't she... Jack the only way to save her is to send another icy blizzard through her heart."  
"No! I will not do that!"

"Do you want her to dye, Jack!?"

"No, Anna but this is dangerous."

"He's right, one wrong move and she'll be gone forever. Jack you're the only one who's able to do this!"

"Fine."

He put his shaking hands on her chest.

"Be careful, Jackson, one wrong move or only one second too long can take her life!"

"That's not very helpful."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack closed his eyes and put his hands on Elsa's chest. He felt the cold, cold ice coming out of his hands, running thorough Elsa's heart.

"Stop it Jack! You're killing her!", Anna yelled at him, her face was covered in tears.

"Anna! I know what I'm doing okey!? Get away!"

He put his hands around Elsa and hugged her tight.

"Come on Elsa", he started crying, "wake up babydoll."

Elsa opened her eyes slowly.

"Jack?", she whispered slowly, "Did you... save me?"

"Elsa!"

Anna and Jack hugged her at the same time.

"Oh Elsa we were so in fear, we though it was over!", Anna was really glad to see her sister again, but Elsa only had eyes for Jack.

"Without you I wouldn't be here anymore, Jack. Thank you!", she kissed him slowly and Jack was very surprised by her kiss.

"Oh that's so cute.", Anna looked at them with a day-dreamy look on her face, "we have to go back and then we gotta celebrate this! Oooh Jackie saved your life that's so cute!"

"Hey, only I call him Jackie.", Elsa grumped.

They went back to the castle.

"Hey guys, look what I found!", Anna put a bottle of liquor out.

"Anna, I will definitively NOT drink that."

"Why not?", Jack grinned at her.

Anna pulled Jack over and whispered: "What is this going to be?"

"I get her drunk!", Jack grinned again with his bad boy smile.

"And why do you wan... OOOH! NO! You're not gonna get her drunk!"  
"Oh come on, don't be such a party killer."

"That is mean!"

"Nope. That is smart!", he grabbed the bottle and opened it, "here you go Elsa. Take a sip."

"Why do you want me to drink that?"

Jack bend over to Anna and asked: "Isn't that obviously?"

"She's blonde, don't judge her!"

Elsa and Anna drank and drank and drank and Elsa maybe drank a little too much.

Anna was also drunk but she was still knew what she did: "Okey guys, I- I- I- ammm gonna g-g-go to sleep nooow. A b-bye bye." She weaved out of the room and Jack and Elsa were alone.

"S-s-so Jaaack... H-here h-hold my crown... NO! Put it o-on.", she put her crown off and gave it to Jack, "n-ow hereby I-I dec-clare you're king n-now a-and I'm n-n-nothing anymore. You can now d-d-do to me what.. whatever... oh wait... right... you want."  
She put her coat off and dropped onto the bed.

Jack looked at her and whispered to himself: "That was easier than I thought."

"I-I-I wanna.. want to.. go.. go to bed, so help me putting my dress... dress.. on.. OFF! Oh, but don't touch my hair, face, boobs, behind or anything else that could turn a guy like you on, g-get it it?", Elsa slured.

"Fine."

He carefully opened her dress and in the moment he wanted to put his arms around her waist, Elsa grabbed his hands and looked at him: "How stupid do you think I am?", suddenly she didn't slur anymore, "Jackson, do you really think I'm stupid enough to not get what your little plan was?"

"Well actually I was hoping..."

"No! It's a shame to even think that you could get ME, the queen, drunk and then try to get me into bed? Why don't you try it like any other normal guy would?"

"Well, you used to say..."

"AND even if this is the weirdest thing EVER... it is also really cute to think you could get me into bed like this, that's not very royal and I think... I think I like that.", Elsa smiled at him.

"I love it when you're mad Elsa, you look so cute, oh my gosh.", he pushed her against the wall, "how do you want me to try it next time?"

"Next time I want you to drag me inside my room and then..."

Jack put his sweater off.

"Oh my god, Jack stop it!", Elsa blushed and tenderly touched his muscles.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too babydoll."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elsa bend over and threw up into Anna's trashcan.

"Oh man, really?", Anna yelled at Elsa with a desperated sound in her voice.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong. I wasn't feeling sick before, but suddenly I felt like throwing up."

"You can clean it up again."

"Don't worry I will. I'm gonna clean it and then I'll give it back to you."

"Fine."

Elsa left the room and Jack came in, without Elsa seeing him.

"Anna, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come in. What's up?"

"Well, this was the 3rd time Elsa vomited already."  
Anna got alarmed: "Maybe! Maybe she has gastric flu!"

"No, Anna I think..."

"OR, she develops food poisoning!"

"No Anna..."

"OR, she has an eating disorder!"

Jack grabbed Anna by her shoulders: "Anna! Elsa is pregnant!"

"W-What? But how? I mean, no not how, why? Why do you know that? And does she know?"

"No, I don't think she knows."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I'll talk to her."

Jack entered the ballroom where Elsa was standing with some girls who were her staff actually, she was telling them, how she wanted the new curtains to be like.

"No, no I want it more on the left side. NOT THAT MUCH LEFT! No, wait..."

"Your majesty could you make up your mind, please!"

Elsa was a very complicated person, actually she was a real queen, she bossed anyone around, but above all anybody loved her anyway, because she was just so cute, when she smiled at someone after making that person mad, nobody could be mad at her for a long time, although Anna used to say that they just pretend not being mad, because they're just afraid of getting frozen by her.

Jack was standing in the doorway laughing about Elsa's bossiness. She turned around and ran over to Jack, he wanted to say something but in that moment he opened his mouth, Elsa put her lips on his.

"Come here Jackie."

Elsa jumped in Jack's arms and placed her feed around his hips.

One of the girls waved at the other girls and said: "We just leave you two some privacy."

They left and Elsa and Jack were alone.

"Elsa we have to talk."  
"No, no, no we can talk later."

She pushed him against the wall, kissing him so hard, Jack was surprised.

He almost couldn't hold himself back, he loved that girl more than his life, finally he put himself up and pushed her away.

"Elsa it's important."

"Yes this is important too."

She wanted to kiss him again, but he held her back.

"I know Jack... I'm pregnant."

"What?", he looked at her with his mouth and eyes wide open, "I know but, how, why do you..."  
"Ahahahahaha, don't look at me like that, I was just kidding, of course I am not pregnant.", she laughed and looked at him with her big, beautiful eyes.

"Elsa!"

"Sorry, I just had to say that!"  
"But why did you vomit so often this morning?"

"I've never really drank alcohol before in my whole life and then you ask me why I trow up?"

Jack felt relieved and sad at the same time.

"Or could you imagine ME with a child?"

"Well... no."

Both were laughing and Elsa took Jack's hand.

"Now what do you think about the new look in here?"

"It's horrible", he smiled.

"WHAT? I give you horrible.", Elsa didn't know, if she shall be offended or not.  
"Oh I'm scared."

Elsa put her hands behind her back and formed a snowball between her palms.

Jack turned away and Elsa shot him with the snowball.

"Hey!"

Elsa giggled and hit him with another snowball.

"Okey, you will regret that!", Jack smiled at her and hit her with a snowball right in the face.

"Hey! I didn't hit you in the face!"

"You hit me twice!"

"Oh, I hope you will survive that!"  
The two were goofing and giggling around.

Anna came in, suddenly a snowball hit her in the face.

"Ow what the...?! Hey you froze the entire room!"

She slipped, another snowball hits her.

"Hey that is not fair! I don't have powers to hit you back!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Okey guys, unfreeze it again.", Anna smiled. Elsa put her hands together and unfroze the ballroom. "Here we go."

"Your majesty.", one of the girls came in. "We need you for-"

"I'm coming."

Elsa left the room.

"So. What did you tell Elsa?"

"Oh we just talked and then I offended her curtains and then the snowball fight started."

"Nice. She likes you a lot. She always talks about you."

"That's cute."

Jack came Anna closer and closer.

"That's cute? Nothing else? No, I always think about her or I like her a lot too."

"Oh, I do think about her, the night with her was more than amazing, but I don't know, something's different."  
"But you won't break her heart, will you?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?", Jack grabbed Anna and kissed her. Anna was sightly surprised and didn't know what to do in the moment.

Suddenly, Elsa came in the door: "Ah, Jack, Anna!"

Her eyes were wide open.

Jack pushed Anna away: "Elsa I can explain!"

"Oh really? Huh, h-how do you wanna explain me this?! Jack I-I thought I can trust you and now I come back and you're hanging on my sister?"

"No Elsa please let me explain!"  
"No Jack. You don't need to explain your theory about how you screw one after another here. And you, Anna, I'm SO damn disappointed in you! I never thought you'd get yourself into that!"

"Elsa no, he kissed me I didn't want that!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE ANNA!", Elsa's eyes filled with tears, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN, NONE OF YOU!"

Elsa started crying and ran out of the hall. Anna just stood there, her eyes filled with tears as well, she turned around and gave Jack a slap.

"You better get out of here, NOW!", Anna has never talked to someone like this before, but Jack made her so mad, she just had no other choice.

Jack turned his back on Anna and left.

"Elsa?", Anna knocked on Elsa's door.

"Go away Anna."

These words remembered Anna of her childhood and hit her like a brick.

"No, please, I don't wanna lose you again...", her voice was shaking.

"Next time, think about it before you kiss my boyfriend."

"I didn't kiss him! Fine, if you won't let me in, I'm gonna do something, I should have been doing already when we were young. Something every sister would probably do!", Anna pushed herself against Elsa's door over and over.

"STOP IT YOU FREAKING WEIRDO! STOP TRYING TO BREAK IN MY DOOR!"

"NO! I will not let you go again Elsa!"

She took a run and hit the door with her shoulder, suddenly it broke. Elsa stood in front if it with open mouth.

"ANNA! My door! You broke it"

"Oh guess what? Big castle, hundreds of rooms, go look for a new one! Why is it so cold in here?"

"I can't stand hotness! Could you please go away, I don't wanna see you!"

"No.", Anna sat down in front of Elsa.

"Anna please stop behaving like a child! Get up."

Anna grabbed Elsa's leg and held on it tight.

"You have to believe me sis! I didn't want him to kiss me! I even slapped him!"

"Anna please, release!"

Elsa tried to get rid of Anna by shaking her leg. She fell onto her bed and Anna fell right onto Elsa.

"Why, hello there!", Anna gave her sister a sarcastic "I'm-in-love-with-you" look.

"Get off me you dummy.", Elsa pushed Anna off the bed and gave her a lovely smack on the back of her head.

"You know I can't be mad at you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I'm so sorry Elsa."

"Jack, you kissed MY SISTER!"

"What can I do to make it up to you again!"

"Nothing. It's over." Elsa just wanted to leave Jack's room, but he held her back.

"Let me go."  
"No, I only want you."

"Oh really, do you want me to be your girl for the rest of your life or do you want me in your bed right now at the moment and the next day you suddenly want Anna again and then you'll apologize again and tell me that you want me once more and I'll be stupid enough to believe you, because I'm just.. so in love with you.", her voice started shaking and her eyes filled with tears. Elsa burst into tears and fell into Jack's arms.

"Jack I don't care, do what you want to me as long as you love me."

He took her chin in his hand.

"I will always love you and because of that kiss with Anna... I don't know what was going on with me. I'm so sorry babydoll."

"It doesn't matter." Elsa forgave him and once again she fell for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Oh Jack.", Elsa looked in his eyes and smiled. She sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I don't know why I keep forgiving you, but I just don't have a choice, I love you."

"You're so cute.", he smiled at her. They were back in the castle in Arendelle.

Elsa heard someone walking really fast outside. It was Anna who stopped in front of her door and listened to what Jack and Elsa were saying.

Elsa whispered: "Anna stands in front of my door."

"No she doesn't she just walked by."

"No, she's here."  
"Why would she do that?"

"She wants to know if I forgave you."

"And how you did!"

He ran his fingers through her braid and smelled it.

"Your hair smells good. Like and apple... I like apples."

Elsa laughed and pet his cheek.

"Aren't you afraid anymore?"

"Of what?"

"Of touching someone."  
"Sometimes...", she looked at her hands. "It's weird isn't it? Why is my sister normal and I'm … not? What if this makes me immortal?"

"You can't be immortal?"

"Says who?"

"You were born like anybody else, immortal creatures are here on earth since the beginning of time."  
"I don't want to see Anna growing old and-", her eyes filled with tears.

"I wish I didn't have these powers!"

"Elsa your powers are so wonderful and great! You're just like anybody else, only a liiiitle different.", Jack smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"You know what Gerda told me once?"

"What?"

"She said that my parents once told her, that they wanted to make Anna as the heir, because they thought that the kingdom would never accept me as their queen.", Elsa's voice started shaking, "I love my parents, but they were never there for me, they locked me in my room for so many years, you know what I think? I just wasn't in control of my powers, because my parents made me feel so... unloved. I love them, but there are still so many things I want to tell them. But it's too late."

She stood up and looked into her mirror on the wall. She put her right hand up and froze her reflection.

"I hate myself so much sometimes. I wish Anna was here by my side 24 hours a day, just to hug me."

"But she is here. She's always here."

"Yea, she truly is.", Elsa opened the door and Anna stood in front of it, awkwardly smiling at her sister.

"Oh Elsa, I just wish I could-", Anna wanted to say something, but Elsa hugged her too tight.

"You'd be a great queen, Anna."

"I don't want to be queen, I want you to be it, you're the best queen a land can have.", Anna also wiped her sister's tears away. "And let's be honest... I'm WAAAY too goofy and scatty to be queen, I mean I didn't even know what a scepter is good for until you explained it."

Anna always made Elsa laugh, just like now.

"Why did you forgive Jack, by the way."

Elsa looked at him and took his hand: "Well, I guess that's love.", she kissed him.

"Oh please, no not G-rated things here!"

"That is just a kiss."

"Yeah, but you're my sister, that's like seeing your parents doing this."

Elsa looked at her with a sarcastic smile.

"You know what, I leave you two some privacy.", Anna left Elsa's room.

Jack grabbed Elsa's hair and pulled hair closer by her braid.

"Ow Jack, I like it when you're rude."

"Come on let me french braid your hair again."

"Can you do this?"  
"Sure I practiced."

"Why would a boy practice this?"  
"That's my secret.", he smiled at her and opened her hair.

"Wow, Elsa, I love your hair."  
"Me too, but I don't like it open."

He buried his face in her light blond hair and Elsa started giggling.

"That tickles! You're so damn hot Jack.", Elsa closed her eyes. "Wait, did I say this out loud?"

Elsa took Jack's cane.

"Hey! Give me that back!", Jack tried to rip it out of Elsa's hands.

"Why so panicked?", she smiled at him.

"You can't do magic with that anyway, only I can do this!"

"Haha, wanna bet?", Elsa knocked against the floor with his cane and froze the floor.

"W-Why... no! Why can you do this with my cane? I thought only I could do that!"

"Jack I also have ice powers, did you forget?"

"No, but... with your hands... you can...-"

Elsa giggled and unfroze the room again.

"You're so cute when you're confused." She took his hand and ran it through her hair, "You wanna go outside, hide and freeze the floor my sister's walking on, so she slips? That's really funny!"

"You're not really doing this, are you?"

"I do! It's funny!", Elsa laughed and Jack looked at her with a distracted look on his face.

"You're 21 years old Elsa."

"I know, haha.", she went outside and looked for Anna.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Okey wait for it.", Elsa and Jack were hiding behind the corner and watched Anna who was just carrying a tray with two glasses of water.

Elsa raised her hand and froze the floor underneath Anna's feet. Anna slipped and dropped the tray and the two glasses fell on the floor and Elsa froze the water that spilled out of them.

Elsa and Jack couldn't hold their laughter back.

"ELSAAA! That is not funny!", Anna got back on her feet again and put the icicles up that used to be the water in the glasses. She looked at the icicles: "Oh really?"

Elsa laughed so hard, she fall on the floor right into Anna's view. Suddenly some magic accidently came out of Elsa's hand and hit Anna's dress.

"OW ELSA! You froze my dress.", Anna stood there stiff as a poker.

"Oh sorry!", Elsa just wanted to unfreeze her sister's dress again as suddenly something cold hit her as well.

"Oh!"

Jack came out of his hideaway and laughed, he froze Elsa's dress as well and the two sisters looked pretty hilarious, just standing there, unable to move because of the frozen dresses.

Elsa wore her coronation dress again and the frozen coat was so heave she almost tumbled.

Jack couldn't even say a thing because he was laughing too hard.

"Unfreeze our dresses Jack!"

"Why don't you unfreeze it by yourself Elsa?", he asked her with tears in his eyes.

"You two look hilarious!"

At least one of them found that funny. Elsa unfroze her dress and then Anna's.

"You're so damn funny really!", Anna said with an "if-looks-could-kill-you'd-so-be-dead-now" look.

"Hey Elsa started it."

"I didn't do this on purpose it was an accident!"

"You always hit her by accident don't you?"

Elsa couldn't believe what he just said. Did he just really say that? And what did he mean by that?

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just saying."

"Jack I think you should go now."

"Alright, bye babe.", he tried to kissed her but she pushed him away.

"I like it when you're mad."

"Get out of my sight!"


End file.
